In New Daylight
by Cassy27
Summary: Amita leaves and Charlie is depressed and down. Don can't stand it anymore so he sends Colby to check up on him. Consequences are great and Charlie and Colby fall for eachother. A bad guy shows up though... Charlie/Colby
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In New Daylight

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 938  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Don  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post, all that happens is in my imagination only!

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other. But a bad guy might there the new couple apart...

**All mistakes, grammar or spelling, are completely my own. I apologize for them already.**

**AN: I know, what was I thinking? Starting another story while I am busy writting so many more... But this one just couldn't leave me alone and so I sat down whenever I found the time and I have been writting this for over a year now, doing one chapter at the time. I have almost written 7 now so I figured it was time to put the first one out here.**

**So here it goes...the first chapter of my Numb3rs-story =) Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting on his couch, Charlie felt the cold on every inch of his skin as the doors of the garage stood wide open. A chilling breeze kept filling the room while the shadows grew darker every second until there was nearly no more sunlight visible.

His fingers were nearly numb, a chil running through his spine as if to warn him how cold he was, but Charlie didn't want to make this feeling end. He simply sat down, his right hand balled into a fist as his gaze stared into the distance.

He had no idea what just happened and for all he cared, this was just one bad dream.

Not even when he heard his name being called out from the house, he responded. Somewhere deep inside, he wanted to be found, he wanted someone to come in and help him wake up from this nightmare, help him shed these awful feelings away.

But he couldn't bring it up in himself to call back, to let whoever was calling out for him know that he was here. The callings became louder, telling Charlie that the person was getting closer. He didn't even try to recognise the voice.

"Charlie!"

Again, he was unable to respond. It was his brother that entered the garage, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he was trying to preserve his bodyheat, his breath visible as a small white cloud.

"Charlie, it's freezing in here," Don said as he walked up to him, looking concerned as Charlie still wasn't reacting.

"You should come inside," he continued, more an order than a request. He walked up further towards his little brother and placed his own hand on that of Charlie. "God, Charlie, you're freezing!"

"I can't even properly feel it," Charlie answered in a soft voice, still staring into the distance.

"What's going on?" Don now asked, kneeling down before him, demanding him to make eye contact. Charlie refused however and remained stubborn.

"This is so silly of me," Charlie couldn't help but whisper as his voice was nearly trapped inside his chest, "but I can't bring myself to...even stand up."

"Charlie," Don was worried as he didn't know what was going on. He needed answers. "What happened?"

Charlie slowly opened his freezing fingers as they were slow to respond to orders from his brain. In his palm lay one small engagment ring which Don immediately recognised to be the one Charlie had given Amita.

"I don't know what happened," Charlie sighed, "one day everything was fine, but lately..."

"Let's go inside and get you warm again, okay?" Don said, standing up now.

Charlie now looked at Don for the first time, gazing him straight into his eyes. He felt how his arm was gently being pulled up so he simply followed it, quickly standing up on his feet. Letting Don guide him, he walked towards the house, already feeling the warmth it radiated. Once inside, Charlie felt how his fingers slowly adjusted to the new warmth, how they were enjoying it. Shivers again runned through his back, but this time not because of the cold.

"Let me get you some thee," Don said as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Charlie alone in the living room.

Charlie felt stupid for acting this way, but somehow, he felt numb. He didn't seem to be able to respond to sentences, he couldn't think normally as every thought was clouded by the image of Amita walking out through the door.

He sighed as he let himself drop onto the couch, his gaze fixed upon the ring still placed in his hand. He knew something had gone wrong along the way between the two, he wasn't that naive to think that he could only blame himself.

Don entering the room disrupted his train of thoughts and Charlie felt relieved for that. He needed to be distracted, he needed to keep his mind occupied with other things. Gladly, he accepted the warm cup of thee and gently sipped it, enjoying the feeling of his body warming up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Don asked carefully, not wanting to push him now that he obviously was feeling upset.

"There is nothing to talk about," Charlie answered, "things got messed up between us and I guess she no longer loved me so she left."

"Charlie, it's okay to feel awful," Don said, hoping his words would somehow help, "I know you love her very much."

"Do I?" Charlie asked him, honestly not knowing the answer himself. Ever since it happened, he hadn't wanted to cry even once, he didn't feel broken inside or even angry. He didn't know what he was feeling right now.

Don remained silent as he didn't know what to answer to it.

"All I know," Charlie continued, "is that I feel alone somehow. Amita left, but I don't feel bad about it."

Don frowned as he looked at his little brother. He knew this attitude wasn't healty as he was obviously denying his true emotions. He sighed silently, but kept looking at Charlie.

"It's getting late," he said, "you should get some rest." Don knew that once this would hit Charlie, he wouldn't be able to get any sleep at all so maybe this was an opportunity to get some sleep before he would realise how messed up he truly felt.

"Maybe you're right," Charlie answered, standing up from the couch and putting down his cup of thee on the table. He had only drank it half empty, but he didn't care about warming up anymore. He was just fine.

**AN: That was it. I just really liked the idea of a break-up where Charlie thinks he is doing fine, but it is obviously that he isn't... I hope you enjoyed it =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titl****e: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 995  
**Characters: Charlie/Colby, Don**  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 2**

Having found Charlie still sound asleep in his bed, Don had left to get to work early. He wanted to stay home with him, but he was needed at the FBI as well as they were handling multiple cases at once. Promising himself that he would check in with Charlie around noon, he had gotten into his car and had driven away.

Once at work, Don delved himself into all the paperwork, wanting to be home soon. When he looked at his watch some time later, he felt horrified with himself to find that it was already 4 in the afternoon. He had left Charlie all this time alone as Alan was away for a conference. Jumping out from his chair, Don grabbed his phone and jacket until his beeper started to make that all too familiar sound. An emergency meeting. Don cursed silently as he now knew he would be stuck here for another two hours at least.

Spotting Colby walking by a few desks some meters away, he called out to him.

"Colby, can I ask you something?"

Colby looked suspicious as he didn't know what Don would say next.

"Amita left Charlie and I don't want to leave him alone for too long, but I have to go to a meeting so could you swing by?" Don kept his voice low as he didn't want everyone to know about Charlie yet. It wasn't really their business either.

"Yeah," Colby said while nodding his head, "sure."

"Thanks, Colby, I owe you one," Don smiled.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes when he had walked passed the window to see Colby's car pulling up on his driveway. He immediately knew Don had sent him as Colby would never just stop by.

Opening the door only after Colby had knocked, Charlie remained polite even if he only wanted to tell him to leave again.

"Hey, Charlie," Colby smiled, entering the living room.

Charlie followed him, wondering if he would lie if Charlie simply asked him if Don had sent him, but he knew Colby that well; he would tell the truth.

"I'm fine, Colby," Charlie said before the agent had even asked him the question, "Amita left, so be it. You can go home now."

"Is that why you're still holding on to her ring?" Colby asked as he pointed towards Charlie's fist. Charlie hadn't even realized that he was still holding on to it. He brought it up to his chest and slowly opened his fingers, gazing at it and taking in a deep breath.

"I didn't even know..." Charlie couldn't say much more as he knew Don would soon hear this from the young agent. As if Colby had been reading his mind, he walked up closer to Charlie and looked him in his eyes.

"Don may have sent me, but I'm not going to report to him," he reassured him, "whatever you say to me, it's between us, trust me."

Charlie smiled faintly, knowing he had been told the truth. Walking back to the table and placing the ring on it, he sat down and invited Colby to join him.

"So how are you really?" Colby asked as he sat opposite from him.

Charlie didn't unlock his gaze from the ring as he thought about that question.

"Honestly?" Charlie asked, more to himself than to Colby, "I have no idea. I feel," he swallowed heavily, not knowing what words to use, "horrible because I can't stop worrying that it was something I did that drove her away, so I feel responsible as well. And sad because...I did love her very much and we were about to get married. And then relief because I know things weren't working out between us anymore which makes me again feel angry with myself for feeling that way because it seems then that I didn't try hard enough to make this work between us and..."

"Charlie," Colby made him come to a stop, hoping that he was doing the right thing, but it appeared as if Charlie was choking in his words, becoming more and more upset with the second and that couldn't be good.

Charlie pressed his lips together and held his breath as he tried to hold in his emotions, his tears. He felt grateful towards Colby for making him come to a halt.

"One word to describe me? Confused," Charlie then said, feeling himself become calmer now that he had talked to Colby.

"You need time, Charlie, I know it sounds cliche to say, but it's true, time heals all wounds."

"Did you ever got dumped?" Charlie asked, being simply curious now.

Colby laughed softly and threw his gaze down.

"I don't have time for a girlfriend right now, with work and all, but yeah," Colby said, gazing into Charlie's eyes again, "just before I joined the FBI, I was dating this beautiful woman, but things didn't work out. I felt bad about it, but I moved on. I believe she's married now and I'm happy for her."

"So one day I'll be happy for Amita when she marries another guy?" Charlie asked, not believing that it could be possible., but then again, Colby hadn't been engaged with that woman.

"I can't answer that for you," Colby said, "but I believe that Amita isn't the only woman in this world and that one day, you might get married and Amita will be happy for you."

Charlie thought about Colby's words for a few moments. Would he even see Amita again, would they now not be able to talk to each other again? Charlie didn't want them to become enemies because he knew he would always like her.

Maybe in the future, even if that is the very distant future, he might just love her as a friend.

**AN: Another chapter done... I know these chapters are short, but that only means they will follow sooner and I have already finished the next one. I just need to reread it for mistakes so hopefully, I can post it on Friday.**

**I also wanted to thank Chymom for the lovely review and support that she has given me for this story. Really, Chymom, you mean the world to me for helping me with so much!**

**Also many thanks to ****luvnumb3rs for reading my first chapter and taking the time to review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tit****le: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 928  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Don, Larry  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**AN: Thanks to those that take the time to read this story and review it. You guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 3 **  
Having talked to Colby about his recent break-up with Amita, Charlie felt better somehow. He didn't know why or what it was that Colby had said, but he felt like his situation wasn't as bad anymore. Or could it have simply been that Charlie had gotten some heavy weight off of his shoulders? He had told Colby how confused he felt for the moment, and now, somehow, he could think clearer.

Three days had passed since Amita had left him, but it felt like it had been much longer than that as every day felt like it lasted for months. Time had slowed down and every time Charlie got to bed, he was relieved that another day had passed. He could only wonder if this was how the rest of his days would go.

Falling asleep without realising it, Charlie didn't dream about Amita for the first time since long. When he woke up the next morning, he tried to remember his dream, but like it happens often, the memory seemed to be soaring in front of him, but every time Charlie tried to catch it, it disappeared. The only thing he did remember was how safe he had felt, how appreciated and how loved.

He stared up at the ceiling as he was still laying in bed. Images erupted in his mind that belonged to his dream. Charlie smiled as he welcomed the memory. He couldn't fully remember, but bits and pieces returned.

Colby had been in his dream; he had been sitting on the couch, simply listening to him rambling on, a smile covering both their faces. Charlie knew suddenly that he had gained a friend.

Nearly jumping out of bed, he felt ready to embrace the new day. He knew it wouldn't last as long as the others and he knew that it wouldn't require much energy to even survive it.

Coming downstairs, Don was still sitting at the kitchen table, his cup of coffee in his right hand and the newspaper in his left.

"Good morning," Charlie greeted him.

"Hey, buddy," Don smiled, noticing the change of mood in Charlie, "how are you?"

"Good," Charlie felt pleased that he didn't have to lie about it today, "not perfect, but good."

"Great," Don smiled even broader.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Charlie asked while taking a cup of coffee himself. Don put down his paper and took another sip of his cup.

"Yeah," he sighed, quickly throwing a glance at his watch, "I should probably go. I'll be home around seven."

"I am going to head down CalSi, get some work done too." Charlie hadn't been to school since Amita had left him, but like he had anticipated when he had woken up, today was different. He had classes to catch up on, students to help and papers to grade.

"Okay," Don simply said, standing up and getting his jacket, keys and gun, "then I will see you tonight."

"Great."

33333333333333333333333

It was almost noon when Charlie had finished grading papers for today. In about two hours, he had to give a class and he needed to prepare some example equations. Starting that work, he was suddenly startled to find Colby standing at the door.

"Did I scare you?" Colby asked when he entered, walking over to the chair which stood at the other end of Charlie's desk.

"Did Don send you again?" Charlie asked, rolling his eyes and throwing down his pencil, not believing that Don was still hoovering over him.

"No," Colby laughed, "I was free for lunch and I thought that perhaps, you haven't eaten. You need to eat before standing in front of a class."

"You want to spend your lunchtime with me?" Charlie asked, not understanding. He could have lunch with David or even Liz, he hung out with them more than with him. Charlie frowned.

"Yeah," Colby answered, not understanding why Charlie found that so strange.

"Well then," Charlie smiled, accepting the offer, "I have an hour to spare."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Lunch had passed too quickly for Charlie. He didn't know where the time had gone, but suddenly, Colby had to return to office and Charlie had to go to CalSi. Sitting in his office again, preparing his class, Charlie couldn't help his mind from wandering off. It was as if he was trying to find the reason he and Colby got along so well.

Why hadn't he noticed this before? They have known each other for over two years now, but never had they had an actual conversation that wasn't about work or math. During lunch, they had talked about previous awkward dates, about movies and music. They had told each other funny jokes that where most of the time simply stupid, but they had laughed and enjoyed themselves.

This time, it was Larry who brought him out of his thoughts.

"Charles," he simply said as he walked into the office, "shouldn't you be at class?"

Charlie glanced at his watch and saw he was already ten minutes late. Jumping up from his chair, he grabbed his stuff and nearly ran out if his office. After having spent nearly an hour with Colby during lunch, he had now thought an hour about that said lunch. When had he become so distracted by Colby? When had he ever thought so much about him?

Charlie could only conclude that a new friend demanded lots of attention.

**AN: That was it again...but I assure you that the next chapter is coming soon. Let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter though because they're the ones that keep me posting so fast =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 798  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 4**

A month had come and gone without Charlie nor Colby realizing it. They had spent a lot of time together these last few weeks, working together on cases. Sometimes they even had working dinners together and of course, a few non-working dinners. They had even shared lunch while simply talking to each other. They saw each other everywhere and none of them minded.

What Charlie found strange though was that it didn't start to get old. They never ran out of stories to tell, they didn't get tired of each other. Charlie only concluded that this was simply a new kind of friend that would never let you down.

A knock on the door made Charlie smile, thinking that that had to be Colby. When opening it, he found another person standing there, carrying a box with his name written on it. Someone had sent him this as the man was obviously a mail man. He wondered who might have sent it though.

"Charlie Eppes?" the man asked.

Charlie only nodded.

"You need to sign here," he continued, holding out a piece of paper and a pen. Charlie did as he was asked and took over the box from the man. Thanking him, he closed the door and walked over to the kitchen table.

He was curious as to what it contained so he quickly ripped open the tape that held the box closed. The stuff that was in it all belonged to him. He found a shirt he had lost nearly two months ago, some cd's, other clothing. He remembered that these were items that he had left at Amita's over the years he was with her.

It was truly over; she didn't want him in his life anymore. Charlie bit his lip as he took out a framed picture. He and Amita looked so happy on it, but that was all gone now. Tears invaded his eyes and Charlie did nothing to stop them.

Another knock on the door.

"It's open," Charlie said without thinking. At that moment, he didn't really care who was coming through the door. His gaze was focused on the picture and he couldn't seem to tear it away.

"Charlie?" Colby asked, walking up to him and trying to find out what was happening.

"It's really over," Charlie sighed, not wanting to let go of the picture in which he was gently kissing Amita on her cheek, "this part of my life is gone."

"Did Amita send you this?" Colby asked as he picked up the box and looked to see who had sent Charlie something that would have made him this upset. Finding no return address, he watched Charlie closely for any responses.

"This is stuff she still had of mine," Charlie explained, taking in a deep breath as he didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want Colby to see him like this, not this fragile and upset. "Consider them good memories," Colby said, wanting to comfort Charlie, "if you let small things drag you back down, you will never truly be able to move on with your life. Don't let this take you back to the place where Don found you those two months ago. It's time to let the past be the past and take the next step in your life."

Charlie didn't say anything to it. He only placed down the picture and gazed into Colby's eyes.

"You're right," he eventually whispered, "I want to move on."

Colby only gazed back into Charlie's eyes and without realising what he was really doing, he bended forward and pressed his lips onto Charlie's. The young professor stumbled back, startled by the sudden move and looked at Colby with shock in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Colby uttered while his face flushed red, "I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry."

Charlie started breathing faster and couldn't help but think how gentle Colby's kiss had been. Letting his emotion guide him, Charlie walked forward and kissed Colby back. His hands found his hair while Colby could only embrace Charlie. They discovered that kissing each other didn't feel wrong and so neither one stopped.

Not thinking about the box on the table anymore, Charlie let Colby guide him through the house and up the stairs. Their lips stayed locked until they had to part for Colby to be able to get Charlie's shirt over his head.

Walking into Charlie's bedroom, they dropped onto the bed where it was now Charlie's turn to remove Colby's shirt. Their skin seemed to be charged with electricity every time they touched. Forgetting about lunch, they only focused on each other, discovering a whole new part of their relationship, feeling the heat radiating between them and they did nothing to stop it.

**AN: It happened...finally some might think, but I really wanted it to go naturally so I took my time to let our favourite couple bond. I hope this chapter was liked =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 796  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 5**

Laying in Colby's arms somehow felt safe to Charlie. They lay still in bed, feeling lazy and not wanting to get up out of fear for ending the peace that they felt right now. Colby was gently streaking his hand up and down Charlie's arm who had trouble staying awake. He was feeling more relaxed than he had felt in a long time with his new lover besides him.

"What does this mean?" Charlie suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had been floathing around them. Colby wasn't used to Charlie having questions as he was usually the one with the answers.

"What would you like this to mean?" Colby asked back.

"I don't want this to be a one night stand," Charlie answered, tilting his head to gaze into Colby's eyes. Colby smiled when hearing Charlie say those words.

"Then it will happen again," Colby reassured him.

Charlie stretched his neck so that he could kiss Colby again, soft and gently. He still needed to get used to his new lover, but it didn't feel unfamiliar to kiss him like this, it felt natural and heavenly.

Colby simply kissed him back.

"What is on your mind right now?" Charlie then asked.

"That I always imagined this feeling to be wrong. The last couple of times we went out for lunch or something, I couldn't help but think about how much I wanted to hold you in my arms. Charlie, you know I would never push you into doing something, right? You do want this, right?" Colby felt like he was pushing for answers now; but those answers were something he needed to have.

It took Charlie a minute to answer him. It never crossed his mind that Colby might think that he was the one to push when this is something that Charlie didn't even know he wanted himself until it happened all of a sudden.

"Yes, Colby, I wanted this and you didn't push me." He looked into Colby's eyes, hoping that would tell him how serious he was about his words and that he meant them.

Colby chuckled awkwardly. "I didn't think you felt the same way about this."

"I never thought about it in an explicit way," Charlie thought about the past few weeks, "I thought you to be a different kind of friend, a friend like I never had because I couldn't stop thinking about you, but now I know what it truly meant."

"So, where do we go from here?" Colby asked.

"This is all new to us," Charlie said, knowing that they both had never been with a man before as this had been a topic they had talked about during a lunch, "we'll need time to adjust, to get to know each other in very different ways. We can't do that with people talking about us, with my family wanting to know everything I do because I know Don will freak out."

"So you want to keep it a secret?" Colby asked, not sure if that is what Charlie as talking about.  
"Yes," Charlie simply answered, "for now at least. I want to be able to tell them something more than 'you're great in bed' when they ask what attracks me to you."

Colby actually liked that idea. It meant nobody would be looking over their shoulders, nobody would try to intervene or simply be curious. This was just between the two of them and so it should stay that way.

"So," Colby smiled, "does that mean you are my boyfriend now?"

Charlie turned himself around, now laying on his stomach so that his face was inches away from that of Colby. A smile played around his lips. He knew he was being silly, but he liked to hear Colby say it.

"Say that again," he said, smiling even broader now.

Colby wasn't sure what he meant by that. "That you're my boyfriend?"

"I like hearing you say it," Charlie explained when Colby's face filled with a confusing gaze.

"Oh, I see," Colby laughed before quickly kissing Charlie again, "you're my boyfriend."

"Again," Charlie smiled. He now kissed Colby's neck as he crawled closer to his lips.

"You're my boyfriend," Colby smiled as he felt Charlie reach his mouth, kissing his lower lip now.

"I really love hearing you say that." Charlie was now able to kiss Colby full on the lips.

Even though this was all very new to them, it didn't feel odd or out of place for Charlie to be kissing his new boyfriend. They knew what to do to each other to make them feel pleasure, they knew their soft spots. They were clumsy at times, but discovering how to do it right only made the journey to know each other more fun.

**AN: Wasn't that cute? I thought it to be so very cute. Charlie and Colby are perfect for each other, don't you think? Well, that was it for today, but I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1040  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Don, Liz, Megan  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**AN: Thanks to those who took the time to read this story and thanks to those who took the time to leave me a message. It means so much to me!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6 **

Charlie felt that the last four weeks with Colby had gone as close to perfect as he could imagine. They still hadn't told anyone that they were now in a relationship and in a way, they were keeping it a secret which made everything even more exiting. The sneaking around, the secretive touches, the smiles nobody understood. Getting to know each other even better was the best part of this relationship. Colby was learning more and more each day about Charlie while he now knew every favourite cd or film or book of Colby.

Charlie was working in his garage on another equation for Don when Colby came in. He could recognise his footsteps from miles away so Charlie smiled while turning around. He had been right, Colby stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Don sent me," Colby said, walking further into the garage, "he wants to know how you're doing with the math for our case."

"Lair," Charlie laughed softly, "Don calls me if he has questions, he didn't sent you."

"Okay, okay," Colby laughed loudly, his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering, "you caught me. I volunteered to come here."

"You miss me," Charlie teased as he stepped closer to Colby, his face only inches away from his, "it's adorable."

"But not a crime," Colby smiled. He bended forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. If Charlie could tease him in any possible way, so could Colby because he wasn't going to let him play him just like that. When he felt Charlie wanted more in the kiss, he backed away, a grin playing around his lips.

"The math, Charlie," Colby said, reminding him about why he was really here even though that wasn't exactly true, "do you have something to help us catch this guy?"

"I'll tell you what, let's make a trade," Charlie said, kissing Colby's neck, "every time you give me something I want, I'll give you a part of the equation."

"You're playing it dirty," Colby smiled, "I like that."

Charlie kissed Colby full on the lips again, guiding him towards the couch and gently pushing him to lay down with him on top. Their kisses were intense and the only clothing they lost were their shirts as they knew they couldn't afford to lose too much time as Don would be waiting on Colby to return with the math.

When Colby left with Charlie's equation some time later, a smile covered his face. He could only hope Don wouldn't be too angry that he had stayed away for so long, but at least now they had a better chance of getting their guy. With Charlie's math, they would be able to pinpoint the location of the man they were hunting down as soon as he would attempt to hack into another computer and steel the money of the owner.

When Colby was back at work, he saw Don coming towards him when he had only just put on his computer and was just about to go tell everybody that Charlie had finished the equation for them.

"What took you so long?" Don didn't even take the time to greet him properly and Colby immediately knew he was in trouble. Standing up from his desk so that he would be on the same height as Don, he tried to stay calm as he couldn't let his boss know that seeing Charlie had made him this much happier.

"Charlie still had some work on the equation so I waited on him to finish." Colby couldn't believe two things that he had just done. He had lied to his boss and he hadn't even hesitated.

Don didn't say anything else so he must have believed him. They walked to a private room where Megan and Liz were working on the case. Colby now noticed large picture of the man they were looking for, Jeff Thomas. They were all projected onto the wall.

"Hey, Colby," Liz greeted him, "please tell us that you have something that can help us?"

Colby walked over to her and gave her the disc with the math written on it. He hoped that would help their cause because Jeff Thomas was really working on their nerves. He had already robbed twenty people of their savings by just hacking into their computer.

Liz quickly handed the disc over to Megan who placed it into her computer and opened the file. The equation was now projected onto the wall as well. A few lines were being drawn, creating an area of nearly fifty square kilometres. It was too large to even begin a search.

"Charlie said that he needed more data to make the area smaller. He will come over as soon as possible to wait for Thomas to hack another computer," Colby said, suddenly remembering that Charlie had told him this.

"He needs to come now," Don said, obviously still irritated that Colby had stayed away for so long, "he can't wait much longer or more people will lose all their money." Don took out his phone and dialed Charlie's number, but he got no answer. Colby watched how Don curse under his breath.

Noticing that something was wrong, Colby dialed Charlie's home number as he knew that Charlie sometimes forgot his cell in the garage when he was getting something to eat or drink in the house so maybe he would answer to that call.

"I'm trying to reach Charlie at the home phone," Colby said when everybody was watching him, wondering what he was doing. Nothing again. Colby only shook his head as Don was watching him, hoping he would get Charlie on the other end of the line.

"I'll call David," Don said, starting to dial another number, "he was on his way to talk to the latest victim, maybe he can stop by quickly."

Colby saw movement in the corners of his eyes and turned around to see Amita walking towards them. As Colby watched her approach, he was sure that everyone could hear his heart beating out of his chest as he was growing a fear that he could maybe lose Charlie.

Was she regretting leaving the man that he was now falling in love with?

**AN: I know you had to wait long for this chapter, but here it is so I hope you can still enjoy this story. The next chapter is almost done so I will try and post it as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1094  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Don, Megan, Amita  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 7**

Colby didn't hesitate and quickly walked over to Amita who was standing at Don's desk, obviously searching him or one of his team.

"Hey," Colby greeted her, smiling politely, "can I help you?"

"Euhm," Amita hesitated for a moment, "I'm looking for Charlie. He wasn't at his home or at CalSi so I figured he'd be here. Is he here?"

"No," Colby was curious to why Amita would want to see Charlie, but the fact that she just had said that Charlie wasn't at his home startled him. He had just seen Charlie there, not forty minutes ago and now nobody could reach him or find him?

"Hey, Amita," Don said who had come to stand next to Colby, "is something wrong?"

Colby hadn't even seen him coming. Amita laughed softly as she bowed her head.

"What?" Don didn't understand her behaviour.

"I thought you'd be furious with me," Amita said, controlling her emotions again, "I thought you would yell at me the first time you'd see me again."

"Of course I wouldn't," Don was a little shocked to hear that Amita thought such such things, "why would I yell at you?"

"I left Charlie," Amita answered, "I know how broken he seemed when I left him alone in the garage."

"He did have a rough time, but he is an adult and he is trying to go on," Don said, "I suppose you did the same."

"Yeah," Amita sighed, "I never thought I'd miss him though."

Colby wanted to tell her that she couldn't have him back, that he had already continued his life without her, but he had promised Charlie not to tell anyone about their relation yet, so he kept that promise.

"I need to talk to him, is he here?" she asked again.

"No," Don sighed, glancing at his phone again, hoping that maybe Charlie would call back right now, "we don't seem to be able to find him. David is on his way to his house, though."

"I just came from there, he isn't home." Amita didn't understand the situation, nor did Don and Colby.

"You saw Charlie at his home," Don said, turning towards Colby now, "when you left, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Colby thought thoroughly about that question, but he knew his mind had been so occupied with other stuff at that moment that he hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings at all.

"No, I..." Colby sighed, "I don't know."

"Maybe he just went to the store and forgot his phone," Don said, thinking about all possibilities, "Amita, when you were at the house, was Charlie's car still there?"

Amita thought about that for a moment, not wanting to give them false information.

"Yes," she eventually said, frowning as she thought about it, "I remember because I thought that he had to be there because his car was parked right in front of the house and so I was irritated because I couldn't find him anywhere." She again threw her gaze towards the floor, not wanting to look at Don.

"I thought he was hiding from me," she sighed, feeling silly to have even considered that idea, "how stupid."

"Of course not, Amita," Don comforted her, placing his arm around her shoulder, "we'll find Charlie, trust me, we will."

Amita smiled sadly as she looked into Don's eyes.

"What if something bad happened to him?" Amita asked and Colby couldn't believe she was the one being all upset while he couldn't even show his true emotions. She was sad while she had been the one to leave him so what gave her the right to be like this? This was supposed to be Colby's job as he was the one who couldn't find his boyfriend, he was the one who inside his chest felt a heavy weight fall on his heart.

"Anything is possible," Don said, "maybe he just went for a walk. He does that when he doesn't see a solution for a math problem, you know he does."

Amita nodded.

"You'll see," Don smiled, "in an hour he'll call us and we will feel so silly for having been so worked up and concerned for nothing."

Colby had seen how Amita went into the rest room for women as soon as she had talked to Don. She no longer had been able to hide her concern and tears had invaded her eyes. She wasn't going to let anybody see it so she had quickly turned to the rest room.

Don had gone back to Megan and Liz, telling them to keep focused on Jeff Thomas while he was going to try and keep reaching Charlie.

Colby had walked into a small interrogation room, feeling how his hands had begun to shake and his legs couldn't stop trembling. Leaning heavily over the table, Colby could only pray that Charlie was alright. He wasn't the praying type, but for Charlie he was able to do anything.

"Colby, are you in here?"

Colby quickly straightened his back, keeping his breathing under control as he knew he needed to hide his concern. It was Megan's voice and he knew it was hard to fool her.

"Yeah," Colby said, walking towards the door and opening it, "did you need me?"

"What were you doing in there?" Megan asked, curiously looking inside the room which was empty.

"Nothing," Colby quickly said, hoping that Megan wouldn't ask more, "can I help you?"

"David called," Megan said. She had dropped the subject, but Colby could see in her eyes how suspicious she was, how curious. "He had bad news," she continued.

"What do you mean, bad news?" Colby held his breath, not sure if he wanted to hear Megan's next words.

"He found a small bottle with chloroform in the garage. All evidence points to Charlie being kidnapped."

Colby took in a deep breath now as he tried to handle her words. Charlie was gone, he was in the hands of a man or woman who didn't have good intentions. Why else would they use chloroform? He looked Megan in the eyes, hoping she wouldn't see that he actually wanted to cry out Charlie's name, hoping that he might hear it or feel it.

His heart only told him that Charlie was coming home to him and that he would be safe. His mind however was coming up with all possible scenarios where Charlie was in pain.

**AN: That was it again and hope you enjoyed it. I hope Amita wasn't too OC, but it has been a while since I wrote her... I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 747  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Don, Alan, Megan, Amita  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**AN: Thanks to all those who took the time to read the previous chapter. Another big thanks to LuvNumb3rs who was so very kind to leave behind a short review! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

As Amita was still inside the women's rest room, someone needed to go and tell her that Charlie had been most likely kidnapped. That would be the only news however she would hear right now because that was the only thing they now knew for certain.

They didn't know who had taken him. It could be someone with a grudge against Don and his team. It could be someone who had a personal grudge against Charlie. Maybe the person who took him needed help and Charlie's math is the only solution. So many possibilities and Colby nor Don knew where to start looking.

David and Liz were at Charlie's house again, searching for evidence, while Colby and Megan were still at the bureau, looking through files that might lead them towards Charlie. Don sat at his desk, his phone in his hand in case Charlie would be able to call him. His other hand held the desk phone of the FBI. He needed to call his dad, he needed to tell him what was going on, but he somehow didn't know how he would be able to do that.

What did you tell a father who was about to hear his son had been taken?

Don dialed Alan's number and patiently waited on him to answer. He would be at CalSi all day and Don couldn't help but wonder if Charlie would have been taken if Alan had been home today.

"Alan Eppes," Alan greeted, not having recognised the number on his display.

"It's me," Don said, "dad, I need to tell you something."

"Donnie?" Alan had sensed something was wrong.

"It's about Charlie," Don sighed, silently hoping that his father was sitting down for this news, "he has been taken."

"What do you mean?" Alan didn't seem to be able to accept the words his oldest son was telling him.

"Someone took Charlie against his will, we don't know who or where he is."

No response. Don waited another moment, but Alan didn't say anything else.

"Dad?"

"I'm here," Alan said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "I'm coming to you!"

"Dad, there is nothing you can do here."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Go home," Don said, knowing that he needed to give his father something to do, "maybe he will call, maybe whoever has him will call."

"Okay." And the line disconnected. Don knew he couldn't leave his father alone for too long so he would need to get home tonight for at least a few minutes as he also knew his dad would want to know what is going on exactly.

33333333333333333333333333333333

Megan slowly entered the rest room, not wanting to startle Amita.

"Are you okay?" she asked when she saw how Amita was standing in front of a mirror, splashing cold water in her face.

She didn't say anything, only nodded. Her eyes betrayed her however as they appeared sad and panicked. Again, she splashed water in her face.

"We are going to find him,"Megan said, walking over to her, "we will."

Amita swallowed heavily. "Is there something I can do?"

Megan didn't know if she could accept her help. She wasn't thinking clearly, but denying her help could be foolish as well because she was a great mind when it came to tracking phone calls and other technical things.

"I think you need rest," Megan said, seeing how pale she looked, "but we will call you when we can use your help."

"I'm fine," Amita smiled, trying to convince Megan about that, "please give me something to do to help you find him."

"Can I ask you something?" She knew she could be crossing a line here.

Amita nodded.

"Why did you come back?"

Amita didn't answer immediately, turning towards the mirror again and looking deep into her own eyes. "I don't know, I just felt like we needed to talk because I think it would be a shame if we never talked again."

Megan just nodded her head and placed her hand on her shoulder, knowing that she might be lying, but she wasn't sure so she wouldn't push it.

The door flew open, Colby standing there, his face torn apart as he still couldn't show his true emotions. Amita was too busy with her own worries which nobody could know yet, so Megan was the only one to see Colby's inner struggle.

"You won't believe it, but Jeff Thomas is calling us right now."

**AN: That was it, another chapter... I hope it was liked and I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 884  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Don, Amita  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post  
**Summary: **When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 9**

Amita didn't hesitate and took place behind a computer, tracking the call with the help of Charlie's math equation which was still projected onto the wall. It was Don who would do the talking, but the phone would be on speaker so that everybody would be able to listen in.

"This is Special Agent Don Eppes."

"And I guess you know who this is," it was the first time the team heard Thomas' voice, "I want you to stop the hunt on me."

"You shouldn't have robbed all those people, Thomas" Don said, trying to sound calm and focused. It was hard though as he would rather be searching for Charlie right now in stead of dealing with this guy.

"I needed the money."

"I know about your debts," Don said, leaning in closer to the phone, "but that's still no reason for what you did. A dozen of people lost their savings because of you."

"You won't find me anyway," Thomas' voice sounded smug and scared at the same time, "without your math genius, you can't find me."

Everybody glanced at each other, hoping that what they were thinking right now wasn't true.

"Charlie is with you?" Don asked, hearing how his own voice sounded insecure. His hands started shaking, but Don was able to stay focused.

"He was about to find me," Thomas defended himself, "I couldn't let that happen."

"I need to hear him, I need to know if he's okay." Don prayed Thomas wouldn't hear how upset he was, how badly he was handling this situation.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, he is still under the influence of the chloroform." Thomas explained.

Not knowing if he could trust Thomas' words, Don could only accept them.

"I want you to back off. I want the cops to stop looking for me and I want a passage out of this country. As soon as I'm on an airplane, I'll send you the location of your math consultant."

"We can't just let you walk away." Don said. He could only hope he wasn't angering him as that would not be good for Charlie's sake.

"You don't need to do a thing. Just wait one day and I'll be gone." Thomas sounded certain that his wishes would be granted. "One day is all I need and you'll have your _brother_ back."

The line disconnected. Don cursed out loud this time and quickly glanced over towards Amita who was still working on the computer. Of course Thomas knew Charlie was his brother! Don couldn't believe he had actually thought Thomas didn't know that. This meant it had gotten personal though and Don could only take in a deep breath.

"Almost," Amita whispered, more to herself than to the others in the room, "I got it!"

She jumped up from her seat as a new line was being drawn on the map. It pointed towards only one location. Nobody hesitated. Don pulled out his phone as he walked out of the room, needing to let his dad know that they were close to finding Charlie.

Megan called for a SWAT-team while Colby contacted Liz and David to tell them the news.

With everybody busy again, Amita let herself drop back into her chair, a smile covering her face. Colby noticed this and after having told David about Jeff Thomas and the address, he turned back towards her.

"Why are you back?" he asked, not hesitating about his question.

Amita looked up and smiled even broader.

"What?" Colby didn't understand her behaviour.

"He is going to be safe because I know Don will bring him home." Amita answered.

Colby only watched Amita smile. He wished he could be exited as well, but all he could think about was the fact that his boyfriend was in the hands of a criminal.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Colby repeated his first question, "Do you want to get back together with him?"

"I don't know," Amita sighed, "that's up to him, I guess."

Colby had known this was a possibility because why else would she have returned.

"Whatever he wants, I'll accept it," Amita sighed.

"I think he's seeing someone else," Colby said, not betraying his promise to Charlie by saying this, "it's a serious relationship." Only then Colby realised that he had never told Charlie that he loved him. He had thought about it, he had made him see it by the soft touches and the gentle smiles, but he hadn't actually told him those three words yet. He had been stupid not to because today, it could all be too late.

"Who is he with?" Amita asked and Colby was surprised to not hear any jealousy in her voice, only acceptance.

"You should talk to Charlie about this."

"Since when are you so close to him?" Amita said, seeing right through his disguise. Colby didn't answer her.

Don entered the room again and told Colby that they were about to leave. His next few words came as a shock to him however.

"Colby, you have to stay here in case Thomas calls again." Don said.

"What? No, I want to go with you! This is Charlie we are talking about," Colby protested.

"If Thomas calls and there is nobody to answer him, he might panic and hurt Charlie. We can't take that risk." Don explained his decision.

Colby knew Don was right, but that didn't mean it felt right. He wanted to keep arguing with his boss, but that would only mean that it would take them longer to get Charlie home so Colby accepted it. Only a few more hours and Charlie would be back, only a few more hours and he would be able to tell him how much he loves him.

**AN: That was it again. I hope there weren't too many mistakes in it as I checked over and over again... I can only hope you liked it and I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 675  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Amita, Megan  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post  
**Summary: **When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 10**

Colby was starting to hate his job. There was no point in it. Here he sat, doing nothing but staring into the distance while the man that he loved was out there. Maybe Charlie was hurt, maybe something would go terribly wrong and Colby would never be able to see him again.

So many dark thoughts invaded Colby's mind and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Fear clouded every single moment and Colby had not known it was possible to even feel this way because of another person.

Then again, he hadn't really had any person in his life like Charlie before. There had been some girls, but work had kept him occupied most of the time.

"Colby?"

Colby let his gaze slide to Amita. She was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment, but she looked awful and Colby simply had to help her.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked.

"No," Amita smiled faintly, "but thanks. I was just wondering about this Thomas guy."

"What about him?" Colby asked, not understanding where Amita was going with this.

"Do you think he could really hurt Charlie?" she asked.

Colby took in a deep breath. He couldn't really answer that question. Only yesterday he would have never thought that Thomas would even kidnap a person, let alone hold him hostage. Could Charlie get hurt?

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Colby sighed.

Amita only nodded her head. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she said after a short moment of silence, "Don will get to him before anything will happen."

Amita had turned around then, starting to walk up and down the hallway. Colby couldn't bring himself to even stand up from his desk. He simply stared at the phone, waiting on it to go over, but it remained silence. Was that a good or a bad sign? It was good as Thomas wasn't calling, but then again, neither was Don.

Before Colby even realized it, two hours had passed and still he hadn't received any word from his colleagues or from Charlie. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't sit here any longer, thinking about all that could be happening at this exact time. Don had given him a clear order to stay here at the desk, but Colby would no longer obey.

Grabbing his jacket, he stood up and was about to leave his desk when his eye got fixed on the one person he had never thought to see again. Thomas was being brought in by David who had a firm grip on him as he certainly didn't want to let this guy escape.

Colby couldn't breathe. He was simply too stunned to see all that was happening. Liz en Megan entered next, relief on their faces. Don came in right after, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head, his gaze fixed on his little brother.

Charlie seemed distressed, Colby could see it by the simple way he held his hands together. But he was here, Colby thought, he was walking and talking and he didn't seem to be psychically hurt at least.

A smile covered his own face now. _Charlie was alright_, Colby thought, _and that was all that mattered. _

"Is everything okay?" Colby quickly asked as Megan walked passed him.

"Yeah," she smiled, "everything went according to plan and Charlie is okay so that's really all that matters."

"Yeah," Colby said, "it really is."

Megan started walking again and even though Colby still had so many question for her, he didn't stop her. Right now, he wanted to something entirely else; he needed to talk to Charlie; he needed to let him know how much he cared for him.

If only Don would not be so hovering over his brother at this time. Colby would get what he wanted though, and if he had to, he would even fight Amita for the love of this brilliant mathematician.

**AN: This was a very short chapter, I know, but this is more to make a transition from one part of the story to the next. The focus isn't on Charlie being kidnapped or on Thomas perhaps ruining the relationship. The sole focus of this story is how Charlie and Colby's relationship evolves and on how well they try to make their relationship. I hope you can understand that.**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter (I had exams). The next one will arrive soon and it will be longer than this one. I can only hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 817  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Don  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 11**

Colby took the first chance he got. He walked passed Charlie and gently took his arm, guiding him passed the desks of other agents, leading him away from Don and the rest of the team. Opening the door of an empty interrogation room, he led Charlie in, closing the door behind him with care, making sure nobody was following them.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, concerned when seeing Colby's face.

"How are you?" Colby asked, looking Charlie straight in the eyes. Charlie took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't know," he answered after a short period of silence, "how am I supposed to feel?"

"Freaked out," Colby smiled faintly, "I know I am."

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me and most of the time I was passed out," Charlie said.

Colby shook his head. "He kidnapped you, Charlie, he took you right from your home."

"But I am back again and I am fine," Charlie said. He walked to the end of the little room and leaned against the back wall while looking at Colby the whole time.

"I was scared," Charlie said, his face sad. "I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought so many things, Colby, I thought I was never going to see Don or dad again."

"We were all scared," Colby sighed, pacing up and down the room, "and I thought I was never..."

"What?" Charlie asked, wanting Colby to finish his sentence.

"I was scared that I would never be able to tell you," Colby swallowed, "Charlie..."

"I love you," Charlie said, seeing how difficult it was for Colby to say those three words. They were heavy indeed, but saying them to Colby, they somehow made complete sense.

"I love you, too," Colby said, walking over to Charlie and placing his hands gently on his cheek. When their lips met, all of their worries from the passed few days seemed to have disappeared. Charlie was home again, safe and Colby knew he never wanted to live through such an experience again. He simply didn't want to lose Charlie.

The door suddenly opened and Colby and Charlie quickly let go of each other. Looking Don straight in the eyes, Charlie saw the shock filling them and he knew this was a bad sign.

"What is going on in here?" Don asked, his voice hard.

"I can explain," Colby quickly said, standing in front of Charlie now, "Don, we..."

"Don't say a word," Don interrupted, "are you taking advantage of my brother? He just went through so much and then you do this?"

"No, Donnie," Charlie quickly said, taking a step forward, pushing Colby aside a little, "Colby and I, we have been seeing each other for quiet some time now."

Don frowned, not being able to understand any of this. "You and Colby are..."

"He is important to me and it would mean so much to me if you could accept this," Charlie said, his voice soft. Hoping Don would understand, Charlie took another step closer towards his brother.

"You are dating Colby?" Don asked again, needing to hear it again.

"Yes," Charlie answered, glancing back at his boyfriend. "I know this is difficult, but I love him..." those words were still very heavy and Charlie swallowed again, "can you accept this?"

"I..." Don sighed and looked at his little brother with concern, "what about Amita?"

"She left me," Charlie answered, "and Colby was there to help me through it. I was a wreck, Don, you know that, but with Colby, I feel...I feel amazing."

Don closed his mouth as if he was trying to hold back words and Charlie wished he would just tell them.

"She's here," Don suddenly said and Charlie frowned, not knowing what he meant. "Amita is here, she practically found you and Thomas." Don explained.

Charlie felt shock run through his veins. Why would his ex-fiancée be back again? What did this mean? Charlie looked back at Colby and sighed.

"I'm sorry," was all Charlie was able to say before leaving the room. He needed to talk to her, he needed to know why she was back again.

Colby didn't know what to think about all of this. Did Charlie really just leave because of Amita? Why was he running back towards her while she had heart him so badly? Colby looked at Don who didn't seem to dare look him in the eyes anymore.

"We should get back to work," Don said in a soft voice while turning around and leaving the room as well. Colby was now completely stunned. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak and tears invaded his eyes. Blinking didn't seem to help so he quickly dried his already wet cheeks.

Charlie had truly ran towards his ex-fiancée and Colby feared the worst. Did this mean he had just lost the love of his life?

**AN: As promised, a quick chapter. Oho, what does this all mean? Will Charlie chose Amita over Colby? What will Colby do? Is Don truly okay with all of this? So many questions, but I promise you that I'll answer them soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1167  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Amita  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 12**

As soon as Charlie had heard about Amita being back again, he couldn't control any of his thoughts or emotions. Why was she back? What was she doing here? Was she back for him or did she came to return some more stuff she still had of him?

His emotions ran free as well. All the love he felt for Colby was still present, but he couldn't ignore the fact that somewhere, he still loved Amita as well. They had been together for over three years and they had been engaged for quiet some time as well. When Charlie thought about his future, every time, Amita had been in it and that idea still hadn't left his thoughts.

When walking passed all the desks, he searched for her, but she didn't seem to be here. Had Don lied? Charlie shook that thought away. His brother would never lie about such a thing. Perhaps he had said it to get him to leave the room so that Don would be alone with Colby.

Turning around to look at the door of the room, his eyes caught that familiar face. There she stood, her long black hair laying around her shoulders, her dark eyes having that bright glance. Amita had never looked more beautiful and Charlie couldn't even move anymore, he could only look at her as she now had caught his eye as well.

Together, they started walking again, meeting each other before another small interrogation room. Needing to be alone to talk so they entered, closing the door behind them.

"Hey," Amita said with a soft voice, smiling.

"It's good to see you again," Charlie said, smiling as well.

"You too," Amita said. She walked over to her ex-fiancée and hugged him, thinking she would never be able to do this again. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I am confused. Why are you here?" Charlie asked, letting go of Amita again. They kept on looking each other in the eyes.

"I needed to talk to you," Amita answered, "Colby said you were seeing someone else."

"Yes," Charlie said. He couldn't believe Colby had actually kept his promise of not telling anyone about their relationship. "Are you?"

"No," Amita said, sighing and gazing at the floor.

"Why are you here, Amita?" Charlie asked again, needing to know the truth now.

"Charlie, I..." Amita closed her lips again and Charlie recognised that familiar look. She always looked this way when being scared, when not knowing what she could do. Having no idea why he did it, but he leaned forward and kissed her. He had missed those lips and feeling them again, it felt natural. Amita kissed him back, but soon, they separated again, looking at each other, knowing that what they were doing was wrong after all.

"I am seeing Colby now," Charlie said, wanting to tell her the truth.

Amita smiled and Charlie had no idea why she would react like this. She seemed to be happy for them.

"You always had this...chemistry," she said, "are you happy?"

"Very," Charlie answered. "When you left, I was a wreck, but he helped me get through it."

"I am so sorry, Charlie," Amita apologized.

"No need to be," Charlie quickly said, "we had no future anymore."

"Yes, we do," Amita said, "I'm pregnant."

Charlie didn't know what to say. His mouth popped open, but no words came out. Was he supposed to say something now? Amita smiled again and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're going to be a dad," she said. Charlie couldn't believe this. He was going to have a kid soon. Taking Amita back in his arms, he smiled as well, knowing that everything would be okay.

33333333333

Colby could no longer just stand there, watching the room where he knew Amita and Charlie were in. He walked towards it and hesitated for a moment. Was he really just going to walk in? What if he would only push Charlie away? He didn't want to risk it.

Turning around again, he heard the door open behind him.

"Colby!"

Colby turned towards the voice, seeing Charlie smile.

"Just the man I was looking for," Charlie said.

"Really?" Colby couldn't really believe it.

"I need to talk to you," Charlie said, "actually, Amita and I need to talk to you."

Charlie made room for Colby to enter the small room and Colby wasn't sure he really wanted to go in there. He did it though, wanting to know what was happening. Were Amita and Charlie getting back together? Did they want to tell him this in private?

Charlie closed the door behind him and walked over to Colby, kissing him gently on the lips, wanting to reassure him that everything was okay.

Colby was only more confused though. He frowned as he watched Amita. She obviously knew as she stood there casually, not shocked by seeing Charlie kiss him.

"Hello again, Amita," Colby said a little embarrassed. Kissing her ex-fiancée in front of her simply felt wrong. Was she not hurt by this or was she really not here to get back together with him?

"Hey, Colby," she smiled.

"Amita was here to tell me something," Charlie said, looking Colby straight in the eyes, "I am going to be a dad."

Colby's eyes widened. Had he really heard that correctly?

"What?" He needed to here that again.

"Amita is pregnant and she's here to tell me that she is moving back," Charlie explained, "she wants the baby's dad to be around."

"You're going to be a dad!" Colby still found it hard to believe, but he had never felt more happy for his boyfriend. He kissed him again and smiled when looking him in the eyes afterwards.

"And you better make a great step-dad," Amita smiled.

Colby let go of Charlie and walked over towards her. He had never thought in a million years that he would be doing this, but he hugged her, knowing he would be doing this many times more.

"Congratulations," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Amita said, letting go of Colby again.

"I think it is time we tell Don," Charlie said, "at least, once he is okay with me dating Colby." Charlie looked at him, not knowing what to think of Don's reaction.

"He'll accept it," Amita said, "he's your brother after all, he only wants you to be happy."

"I'm not sure he wants me to be happy with Colby," Charlie sighed.

"Of course he does," Amita simply wouldn't accept that Don would have problems with this, "just tell him everything, everything you feel and want."

Charlie smiled. Amita was right. Don would eventually accept it, he simply needed time.

**AN: Again, a new chapter done. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for it, but I hope the wait was worth it. The next chapter will be here soon and I can only hope you'll like that as well. I want to say sorry for any grammar- or spellingmistakes in this chapter again. I hope there weren't too many of them...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: In New Daylight**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 662  
**Characters: **Charlie/Colby, Don, Alan  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Amita leaves, Charlie has no idea what to do. He is depressed and sad and Don can't stand it anymore. When he sends Colby to check up on his brother, consequences are great as Charlie nor Colby could have never thoughts they would end up loving each other.

**Chapter 13**

_A few months later..._

Charlie couldn't help but pace up and down the room. Why was he feeling so nervous?

"Relax, honey," Colby said, "everything will be fine."

Charlie turned around and looked at his boyfriend who was sitting down in a row of seats. Why was he so calm? How could he just sit there and be calm? Charlie was holding back all of his thoughts because he knew that in the end, he would be making Colby only more annoyed.

He pressed his lips together and kept on pacing up and down the room, not looking at Colby anymore.

"You're making everyone very nervous," Don who sat next to Colby now said, "just sit down."

"No," Charlie said, his voice hard, "how can I be sitting down while Amita..."

"Alright, alright," Don quickly said, "do what you want. Colby, how can you live with him?"

Colby laughed and Don joined him. When they saw Charlie's angry look, they stopped without hesitation.

"I guess he is a little bit cranky," Alan said, smiling as well.

Charlie couldn't listen to this anymore. Everyone was laughing with him. Why wasn't anyone nervous?

"Honey," Colby tried again, "please sit down."

Charlie took in a deep breath and did what Colby asked then. He was right after all. He was very nervous and what good did it do? Sitting down next to Colby, he let his head rest on his shoulder. He suddenly felt very tired as it had been one of the longest nights he had ever lived through.

"Everything will be okay," Charlie said, more to reassure himself.

"Exactly," Colby said, brushing Charlie's cheek with his hand.

"It is taking long though, isn't it," Charlie said.

"Charlie," Colby said, "everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed, "of course."

And then it happened. A nurse, Diana as Charlie knew her name after all their previous doctor appointments, walked towards them with a small bundle in her hands. Charlie jumped up, as did everyone else but then in a more calmer way. Diana smiled when reaching the gang.

"Charlie," she said, walking towards him, "meet your daughter."

Charlie took over the small bundle and pushed aside the blanket that was covering half of the baby's face. She was absolutely beautiful. She already had thick black hair like her mother and then her eyes gently opened, revealing a chocolate color like Charlie's eyes.

"She's beautiful," Colby whispered into Charlie eyes. Don and Alan came to stand next to them as well, wanting to take a good look at the baby as well.

"I know," Charlie sighed, not believing that after all those months of waiting, he was finally holding his daughter. "How is Amita?" he asked Diana.

"She is tired, but that is normal. You can go to her, I bet she wants to look at her baby again," Diana answered. Charlie nodded and gazed at everyone.

"Guys," he said, having never smiled so wide in his life before, "meet Indra Eppes."

"Indra?" Colby asked. Charlie and Amita hadn't known the sex of the baby, but they had known a name for when it would be a girl or a boy. Nobody else had known this as Charlie and Amita had kept this a secret, not revealing anything.

"That is a beautiful name," Alan said.

"It was the name of Amita's grandmother," Charlie explained, "we immediately fell in love with it."

"Go to Amita," Colby said before kissing Charlie, "we will wait right here."

Charlie nodded and followed Diana to Amita's room. He couldn't believe everything had turned out to be so perfect. He had a wonderful daughter, an amazing boyfriend and his family had never been so close.

Yes, Charlie knew everything was perfect when gazing at his daughter.

The end

**AN: that was it, the end of this story. I hope it was a good ending and not too cheesy. I always liked the idea of Charlie being a dad and now I finally managed to give him a baby girl. **

**I want to thank everyone that stuck with this story and who left me a review. They were the reason I kept on writing this story. I also want to thank Chymom because she stood with me while writing the beginning. So thanks for all the ideas you gave me and for all the support!**


End file.
